


Angeln

by kittycat80



Series: Heimsuchung [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, POV Thiel, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat80/pseuds/kittycat80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein schöner Tag und ein mehr oder minder erfolgreicher Angelausflug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeln

Thiel und Boerne wurden wie immer freundlicherweise an mich verliehen^^

 

Angeln

 

Sonntag, die Sonne schien, weit und breit kein Mordfall und kein Boerne! Nur er, seine Angel, der Aasee, himmlische Ruhe und mal wieder Zeit für sein zweites Hobby nach dem FC St. Pauli.

Nach zwei Stunden gab Thiel entnervt auf. Irgendwie war das langweilig so ganz ohne Nervensäge und begleitende Kommentare. Irgendwie viel zu ruhig und leise. Außerdem hatte sich noch nicht mal ein einziger Fisch dazu herabgelassen an seiner Angel vorbei zu schwimmen.

Was Boerne wohl machte, mal wieder Wagner bei voller Lautstärke hören oder in einer seiner Fachzeitschriften schmökern? Vermutlich beides, überlegte Thiel, während er alles einpackte und auf dem Fahrrad verstaute.

Während der gesamten Heimfahrt auf dem Fahrrad dachte Thiel darüber nach, wie es eigentlich soweit hatte kommen können. Egal was er machte, immer spukte ihm seine persönliche Heimsuchung im Kopf herum und irgendwie war auch alles langweilig ohne Boerne. Wie hatte er sich nur an den anderen Mann so sehr gewöhnen können, dass der ein Teil seines Lebens wurde, auf den er nicht mehr verzichten konnte? Wie war das bloß passiert?

Er stellte sein Fahrrad vor dem Haus ab, schloss die Haustür auf und stapfte gedankenverloren die Treppe hoch.

"Haben die Fische keine Lust gehabt sich fangen zu lassen?"

"Mensch Boerne, schleichen Sie sich doch nicht immer so an mich heran!"

"Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Sie so schreckhaft sind."

"Das hat jawohl nichts damit zu tun, Sie ..."

"Thiel, jetzt stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an und kommen Sie lieber rein. Ich hab uns einen schönen Lachs zubereitet."

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Thiel seinem Nachbarn ... So war das passiert.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke wider an cricri die das ganze für mich Korrektur gelesen hat (;


End file.
